christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Merry Nickmas (shorts)
In December 2002, Nickelodeon ran a series of short Christmas-themed vignettes in their commercial breaks to advertise their annual Christmas programming. Each of the shorts featured the characters from the network's animated shows, often parodying classic Christmas works such as those of Rankin/Bass. These shorts continued to be aired annually on the network through 2005. A Chuckie Finster Christmas, Channukah, Kwaanza, Winter Solstice Parody of A Charlie Brown Christmas, featuring the characters from Rugrats. While the other Rugrats are off skating, and singing about how "Christmas-Channukah-Kwanzaa-and-Winter-Solstice-time is here", Tommy and Chuckie walk over to the nearby fence, where Chuckie admits that he thinks he has a problem ("Diapie rash?" Tommy assumes). Chuckie goes on to quote Charlie Brown's speech from the beginning of the special being parodied, adding in mentions of Channukah, Kwanzaa, and Winter Solstice. He then proceeds to list activities associated with said holidays in addition to "sending cards and decorating trees", during which snow falls all around him and Tommy, covering them up entirely and eventually muffling his voice. Later, in Tommy's playpen, the Rugrats are all dancing to a jazz-based rendition of "Jingle Bells", with Dil playing piano and Spike on guitar. Eventually, Angelica (in the Lucy van Pelt role) calls a stop to the dancing to tell them all that Chuckie is coming with the decorations. During this, Spike mimics her movements behind her, causing her to make a threatening glare in his direction. Chuckie comes in with a box containing a tree (just like the one Charlie Brown found), a menorah, and some corn, but he's still desperate for someone to tell him what the holidays are about. Tommy offers to do that himself, and proceeds to deliver the following speech in the manner of Linus van Pelt quoting the Bible: :"Lights, please. And there were, in the same country, people of different backgrounds, beliefs, and cultures. What ho! This shall be unto you a time of joy, peace on Earth, and goodwill toward peoples." Angelica responds to this by screaming, "You blockhead! It's about the presents! Lots of presents!" The rest of the kids immediately agree upon this and all wish happy holidays to Chuckie. As the segment closes on the Rugrats all whistling "Hark, the Herald Angels Sing", an announcer tells us that the segment has been brought to us by Dork Krabby Mint Patties. Mr. Krabs from SpongeBob SquarePants then makes an appearance to endorse the advertised food. Trivia * A post on Manny Galan's blog, detailing the production of the Nickmas shorts, reveals that, for this segment, they'd originally intended to have the Rugrats characters drawn and dressed to resemble the Peanuts characters they represented in the skit. http://frederatorblogs.com/bronk_and_bongo/2006/10/11/more-holiday-fun/ The Fairly Odd Nutcracker Parody of The Nutcracker starring Cosmo and Wanda from The Fairly OddParents. Holiday Party Parody of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. How the You-Know-Who Stole You-Know-What! Parody of How the Grinch Stole Christmas starring Angelica from Rugrats. Patrick the Snowman Parody of Frosty the Snowman starring Patrick Star from SpongeBob SquarePants and the kids from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron. As Nigel Thornberry from The Wild Thornberrys provides narration, the short opens with the kids building their snowman, which comes out look like Patrick. Upon finishing it, Jimmy decides that all it needs now is his latest invention, the Spoofinator 4000 (which looks like a metallic top hat). He places it on the snowman's head, causing it to transform into Patrick, whose first words are "Birthday happy!" At first, the kids have fun with Patrick, but they quickly grow tired of his antics (such as hogging Sheen's blanket, wearing Libby's clothes, and poking Carl with a stick repeatedly). But since spring is a long way off, the kids have to come up with a plan to get rid of him. Jimmy decides that they'll create a wormhole in the space-time continuum and send Patrick to the future. Cindy suggests they just melt him instead, but no one takes her advice. The kids send Patrick 70 years into the future. 70 years later, at the Retroville Retirement Community home, Patrick shows up to annoy the now-elderly kids again, while Cindy chastises Jimmy for his idea. Nigel, now a skeleton, shows up to confirm that this is the end of the story; Patrick then pokes him with the stick, causing him to fall apart. A shorter version of this spot, usually run during the end credits of the shows, ends with the kids being so spooked by Patrick coming alive that they start chasing him down. Plankton's Holiday Hits The 12 Days of Nickmas In this particular segment, an entire group of Nicktoon characters, all rendered in claymation ala Rankin/Bass style, sing to the tune of The Twelve Days of Christmas. The lyrics are as follows: :All: On the 12th Day of Nickmas, Nicktoons have on TV... :Spongebob: Twelve bubbles blowing! (blows some in Squidward's face) :Squidward: Feh! :Jimmy: Eleven clones ATTACKING!! (is chased offscreen by Carl and his clones) :Debbie Thornberry: Ten thousand places I'd rather be right now. :Carl and Hoodsey: Nine reindeer droppings! Hehehehehe! :Cosmo and Wanda: Eight oddball wishes! (grant said wishes, during which Vicky wanders too close to them) :Someone offscreen: Watch out, Vicky! (A portrait of Butch Hartman falls on Vicky) :Vicky: Seven thousand pounds, ugh... (Her feet curl up) :Squidward: Six jamming jellies! (The jellyfish circling his head sting him) Ow!! :Courtney: Five incredibly expensive golden rings! :Otto Rocket(?): Four dudes a-shreddin'! :Arnold, Gerald, and Helga: Three cans of hairspray! :Cosmo: Two turtles' love... :Wanda: Oh, Cosmo! :All: And a starfish on a pine tree! :Patrick: Hmmm... pointy. Trivia * Vicky's hair is colored brown instead of red-orange as it is on the show. * In spite of certain things happening to the characters during their respective lines (such as Jimmy being chased away by Carl and his clones, and Vicky collapsing under the portrait), they still appear in their original positions in later shots. Category:Programs Category:Shorts Category:Nickelodeon